The lack of adequate communication between family members and friends is a constant problem in social interaction. This can be caused by the lack of time in which to communicate regularly due to busy schedules, the hesitancy of individuals to raise sensitive topics, or other reasons. A game that encourages individuals to communicate about topics that are important to them can therefore serve an important purpose in addition to its strictly recreational role.